Kiss from a rose
by bloodyrosesilvermoonlight
Summary: Edward and Bella are doing great until someone from Edward's past comes back.Allissia princess of the vampires isnt a forgiving person.when a vampire edward killed comes back allissia is the only one who can save Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

My name is Allissia Edivena Dracula. I'm the only living off-spring of Vlad Dracula left and yes my father was a vampire, the king of the vampires actually, so that makes me the princess. I'm 507 years old and in less than 6 months I will be 508. I will have to find a mate by then. Why? Because I will become queen and I know the perfect vampire to be my king.

EDWARD CULLEN!

So now I'm going to Forks, Washington to find him but when I got there well read the rest to find out.

Ok guys that's it more coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Visitor in Forks

Chapter one: Visitor in Forks

Allissia's pov

It was 12:00 midnight. I came here to Forks because I had a feeling that Edward Cullen, the boy I met 54 years ago, was here. 54 years ago Edward felt compassion for me and even though I had done terrible things he stayed by my side. Then he left me and I have been looking for him ever since that night in Paris, France.

ah that's a good one I thought to myself. I crouched behind a bush and waited perfectly still. When it came closer I launched myself out of my hiding spot and bit the thought of the beautiful doe. You see that's how Edward had saved me. So now I no longer hunt humans but animals like deer.

When I was done I went to a hotel. The next morning I went to find a house because I didn't know how long I'd be in town.

inside real state office"Hello may I help you" asked a young woman.

"Umm yes my name is Allison Dracson. I'm looking to buy a house" Allison Dracson is an alias by the way.

"Well you've come to the right place"

Harmony showed me a few nice houses that didn't really spark my interest until she showed me this beautiful Victorian house. It had three stories, painted medium brown with dark red shutters, and a big oak tree in the front yard," that one" I said.

"This one but its 700,000" she replied.

"I've got the money"

"Alright"

So I bought the house. After that I went to buy a car. I had to get on a bus to Seattle because the car choices here sucked. I walked on to the car lot where a beautiful 2008 black Lamborghini Gallardo caught my eye. After I bought the car I got stuff for my house. By around 7:30 pm I had everything done and set up. "that's one plus to being a vampire" I said to myself." I think I'll go for a walk"

I walked to a nearby forest.that's his blood I thought to myself. I started to run towards the smell. Finally after 54 long, agonizing years I found him. I was so happy, so relived he was alive. When I got there I was hurt. It felt like my heart had shattered into a million pieces. There he was sitting on a log with a young girl in his arms. I sat quietly behind a bunch of bushes and watched.

"Edward I love you" The girl said. good thing I'm a vampire I thought.

"I love you to Bella" he said. I was so upset but when he kissed her I became angry, furious. So I went home hatching a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: going to school

Chapter 2: going to school.

Allissia woke up early the next morning. today I'm going to school she thought to herself. She dressed in a thin purple sweater, black and white pinstripe pants, and black high heel boots. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Allissia's POV

I hate driving slow! I always have.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school and waited.

Five minutes later there he was four cars down from me getting out of a silver Volvo with that human girl of his. Bella I think her name was. I grabbed my black messenger bag and got out of my car.

I walked towards the office. When I walked past him I whispered" Edward" really low so that only he could hear me even though Bella was next to him.

Edward's POV

I turned around really fast because I thought I heard someone call my name.Where do I know that voice from. It can't be Allissia can it I thought to myself."Edward" Bella said surprised by my sudden action.

"What" I asked.

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I just thought oh never mind"

Bella's POV

I knew something was bothering Edward he just wouldn't tell me what it was." Are you sure" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure" and he flashed me that crooked smile I love so much. He stared me directly in the eyes and in his beautiful topaz eyes I knew something was troubling him but I decided to not bug him about it until later.

Allissia's POV

I could feel eyes staring at me mostly guys. Maybe it was because I was new it kinda freaked me out. I sat alone at lunch not eating.

Normal POV

Allissia went to a park after school. She walked until she saw Edward with Bella. So she walked up behind them and said "Edward it's been to long"

He turned around and said "Allissia I should have known"

"Shh my alias is Allison Dracson now"

"So kill anybody lately you cold-hearted murderer"

"Edward I'm hurt. After 54 years apart all you can do is insult me"

"Its not counted as an insult if it's true"

"It's been to long Edward what is she talking about" asked Bella.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Oh so I'm guessing you haven't told anyone have you"

"No"

"Edward"

"What"

"If I were you I'd watch your back" Edward pushed Bella behind him, bared his teeth, and snarled a vicious snarl at Allissia. "ha ha easy now Edward you know very well if you fight me I'll kill you just as easily as a human would kill a fly. Anyways I'll be watching you"


End file.
